Felix
Felix is a cheerful boy and the youngest Prince of Spain at age 15. He is a member of the student council and student at Momos School for boys, introduced in Prince Series 01: Social Etiquette: The Princes' Alliance. Biography Early Life Felix was born as the youngest between four older siblings. Ever since he was born, he felt like an outcast amongst his family. They were all successful and extremely talented while he goofed around a lot. This caused his family to belittle him and his ambitions, seeing him as incompetent. However, it can be argued that they did that because they cared for him. This caused Felix to endulge more in his lazy habits. When he first tranfered, he tried to get along with the other students to no avail. They denied sitting with him and he was pushed away once more. Then, someone approched him, it was Leon, the Prince of Germany. Even with apposing personalities, they grew an inseparable bond but not without challenges in between. This however contrast Prince Series 14 : Prince At Work, where Felix had a horrible status at school due to his uncontrollabe strenght. The kids nicknamed him the "toy destroyer" and refused to play with him. Leon, who was new, didnt know of this and showed him the small toy plane that he made and was proud of. Little did he know, the toy would later break due to Felix. Leon was angry at him and reaffirmed the other children's nickname that was given to Felix. After his yellings, Leon felt bad that he mightve went too far and tried to walk off. Felix tugged on his shirt and said, He then promises to become a toy doctor and fix Leon model plane. Its clear that they started a meaningful friendship from that day forward. When Felix grew into his teens, he told his family about his ambitions of becoming a toy doctor. His family continued to laugh at his ambitions as his father laments about his increasingly idiotic plans. Appearance Felix's looks have not always been consistent since tge series's humble beginings. When he first debuted he was a lot taller and had a more masculinr face with a strong jawline. He also wore a beige vest on his white button up. In more recent books, he has grown much shorter, only slightly taller than Alexis. His hair is a reddish brown with bangs pulled over the left side of his face. The back of his hair is pointed outwards and there seems to be two ahoges pointing out of the right of his hair. His eyes are a bright yellow and under the left eye there is a small mole. He's often seen in the Momos uniform. Personality Felix has a prominent fiery personality. He is extremly hyperactive and rarely seen without a smile on his face .His unique strenght is something he cant control and often takes advantage of. He isn't the most intellectual member of the cast, being easily confused by complex words, misinterpreting insults and figures of speech, and generally defaulting to violence (or threats thereof) to solve problems. Felix has a clear love for food and a big appetite as shown multiple time throughout the series. While he also loves athletic things such as bull-fighting and running around, he can actually be very lazy and unmotivated if he isn't allowed to do things his own way. He is shown to be envious of others talent and how easy it was for them to find them. This is due to the belittling by his own family.He cares a lot about his friends and will do anything for them. He shows time and time again his braveness and loyalty just to save them. It is clear he values close relationships and dispises being isolated. He is often misunderstood, as most see him as an incompetant bum. However, Felix has shown to be caring and responsible espacially to his childhood friend Leon seen in how he constantly pulls Leon to bed whenver he falls asleep in random places at 10:00 pm sharp. Category:Prince Category:Royalty Category:Mpp member Category:Momos student Category:Male Category:15